


Father Knows Best

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Cuckolding, Fat Shaming, Father/Son Incest, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Squipemy, Underage Sex, boy pussy, michael mell's fat chode, woundfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Jeremy gets caught with Michael and receives a punishment he will never forget.
Relationships: (past), Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalmTreeTuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmTreeTuesdays/gifts).



> TW: don't read this if you are easily upset. and don't come crying to me in the comments that i'm the reason you hate the bmc fandom. you clicked on this, buddy.

Jeremy gasped quietly as his lover thruttled into him. Michael’s fat cock was hitting all the right spots inside the other boy’s dripping bussy (boyf pussy.) It was a chode but that was okay because Jeremy liked the thickness.

“Nng, so good for me, Jere,” Michael huffed out. “I bet the Squip never fucked you as good as this, huh?”

Jeremy moaned a little too loudly at that; after seeing his riend murder the Squip in cold blood, nothing turned him on more than making the super computer into their postmortem cuck.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open with a cut off, “Jeremy, are you…” The noise had attracted the attention of Jeremy’s father, who now stood gaping in the doorway. Michael’s naked ass was facing toward him cause the bed was on the opposite wall.

Jeremy pushed Michael off of him, scrambling to pull the blanket over himself. “D-Dad! I can explain…”

“There’s nothing _to_ explain!” Mr. Heere boomed, storming over to the two boys. “You’re cheating on me you fucking harlot, and after all I’ve done for you! I gave birth to you, you ungrateful faggot!”

Mr. Heere grabbed Michael by the throat and started stabbing him in his fat stomach over and over again. He gurgled and spat up blood, his body convulsing, and his boyf could only watch in horror. Then, Mr. Heere tossed the knife aside and dug his hands into one of the deeper stab wounds, tearing it open wider and making Michael spasm and cough up thick spurts of blood.

“You think you can just fuck another man?” Mr. Heere growled at Jeremy. He grabbed a fistful of Jeremy’s hair and drug him closer to the other boy. “Well, now you can REALLY fuck him.”

He forced Jeremy on top of Michael and guided his still-hard cock into the open, bloody wound. There was a squelch as Jeremy thrust in, and the hole was wet and slimy but oh so warm. “Dad, no, please…” he said weakly, watching his best friend’s chest stutter up and down with a few last, whistling breaths.

“ _Dad, no, please!_ ” Mr. Heere mocked. “This is your punishment, you stupid whore. Now _fuck his corpse_.”

Crying, Jeremy did as he was told, thrusting in and out of the hole in Michael’s stomach. Mr. Heere groaned and panted as he jerked himself off to the sight, muttering, “Yeah, that’ll teach you not to cheat on me ever again…”

To Jeremy’s horror, he busted a fat one into the other boy’s guts, cum mixing in with his viscera. “Micah, I’m sorry!” he repented desperately.

Mr. Heere shoved his own dick into his son’s ass, fucking him over top of Michael’s bloody corpse. Jeremy cried and screamed, longing for the days when the worst he had to endure was electro play with the Squip.

“Daddy, please…!” he mewled. But Mr. Heere didn’t listen. He was in charge around here. And Jeremy was NEVER going to forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments? kudos? >:)


End file.
